Heart of Darkness
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post 4x23. AU. "Katerina, thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Centuries after Katerina Petrova's betrayal Elijah Mikaelson is still as angry and as hurt as he was back in 1492. But he doesn't want her dead. At least not yet. Kalijah.
1. Humanity

Author's Note:

1) Takes place after 4x23.

2) No Silas and no older Nadia

3) Elijah and Katherine didn't have a relationship in 4x18 (American Gothic) they haven't seen each other since Elijah compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb in 2x11 (By the Light of the Moon.)

* * *

Humanity

Katherine Pierce's eyes fluttered open as she let out a horrible gasp. It took a moment for her heart beat to settle as she looked around her surroundings. She was at the high school. All alone.

Katherine's brown eyes went towards the clock. She had started fighting her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert around ten, it was now eleven o'clock at night which meant that she had been passed out for at least half an hour.

Everything that had happened came flying back to her. She and Elena fighting. She almost killing Elena and then Elena shoving something up her throat. Katherine paled. The cure.

"No, no." she whispered as she forced herself to stand up on wobbly heels and looked at her reflection in the nearest bathroom. Her cheek was slightly bruise and there was a small cut above her eyebrow. Wounds that should have healed already.

She bit back a sob. She was human. Mortal. Weak. Insignificant.

However, she wanted to call it, it only meant one thing: she was destined to die.

* * *

"You ok?" Damon Salvatore handed a glass of whisky towards his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. She had just returned with her fight with Katherine. She had briefly debated killing her doppelganger for killing Jeremy, but then she imagine Katherine waking up and finding that she was human and that was pleasant enough. Revenge was sweet.

Elena nodded as she took the glass. "All healed up."

"Of course you are, you're a vampire." Damon smirked, his blue eyes shining. "I can just imagine Katherine Pierce now waking up as a human, karma is a bitch. Serves her right."

Elena was just about to agree when the doorbell rang. She was surprise when she saw who it was. "Elijah?"

The original brother greeted her with a polite nod. She hadn't seen the original since when Esther was still around, his siblings weren't even in town anymore. Klaus was in New Orleans and Rebekah was in Europe. "Good evening, Elena, Damon I'm sorry for the interruption."

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Damon didn't bother hiding his annoyance of him and Elena being interrupted.

"I've heard that your little group of friends has taken possession of a so called cured." Elijah said. "I couldn't help, but be curious and since I was passing through I thought I would catch up on the latest news. Are you human?" he asked turning to Elena.

Elena shook her head, she didn't know if she should be glad or sad. "No, still a vampire."

"Oh, really?" Elijah looked mildly disappointed. "Then I assume Stefan took the cure." He knew how much the youngest Salvatore brother despised being a vampire.

Elena and Damon shook their heads, finally Damon broke the news. "Not to brag, but my girl here," he wrapped his arm around Elena. "Shoved the cured down a very reluctant Katherine Pierce's throat."

"In self-defense." Elena pointed out.

If Elijah was surprise he didn't show it. "I see, so Katerina is mortal now. Where is she?"

"Probably back at the school." Elena shrugged. "That's where I left her, not that I care."

"Oh, yeah." Damon said. "Didn't you have something against her, not that anyone would blame you."

"That is between Katerina and myself." Elijah pursed his lips. "Good evening."

* * *

Katherine's entire body was trembling as she struggled to walk down the empty, dark streets. Err entire body was hurt, she was mortal, her hair sucked, she had no car, no money, and worst of all she was vulnerable.

If anyone wanted too they could kill her right here and now.

Katherine flinched when she saw the bright lights of a car approaching. What the hell? Couldn't they see her walking? Maybe she should just stand in the middle of the street and end her suffering. Better dead than human.

The car stopped and Katherine was surprise. Her surprise quickly turned to horror when she saw who stepped out of the car. Tall with dark looks. Always in a suit.

Elijah Mikaelson.

"Elijah." She squeaked.

Elijah gave her a sarcastic smile as he gently caressed her cheek and utter the phrase that he had told her more than a year ago. "Katerina, thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."

-End of Chapter One-

So I was re watching season 2 and I got this plot bunny is my head, hope you like the first chapter. I loved Elijah in season 2 he was just so sexy, smart, and badass at the same time, review please :)


	2. Captive

Captive

Run.

That was the first thing that entered Katherine's mind when she saw the suit wearing Original. Run the fuck away. A lot of people thought that Klaus was the original that they should be afraid off, but truth be told Katherine would rather be alone with the hybrid for one hour than be with Elijah.

Elijah could be scary, vengeful even, not like Klaus who liked to show off, but Elijah like to get his revenge in quieter, subtle ways. Especially when he was pissed off or someone had betrayed his trust and Katherine had done both of those things.

True that had been over 500 years ago, but apparently Elijah knew how to hold on to grudges. It runs in the family.

Elijah knew that Katherine was human, he had to know otherwise why would he be here. He hadn't bothered looking for her ever since he had locked her in the tomb to rot. But things were different now she was no longer a vampire and he could easily twist her like a pretzel.

Katherine raised her head and saw him looking at her with a cold look of superiority in his eyes. He had just repeated the phrase that he had said over a year ago to her, the smugness never leaving his face. He was easily a foot taller than Katherine and he looked more intimidating than he had back in 1492. Or maybe it was because this time he was looking at her like if he wanted to eat her.

Run. The voice said in her head again, that was one of the things that Katherine knew how to do well, she could run. She turned around and started running, knowing beforehand that it was pointless, her muscles cried out in pain her body was still sore from her fight with Elena.

She didn't have to run long however because Elijah had vamp flashed in front of her. "I wouldn't." he simply said.

"I'm nothing to you!" she snapped, and it was true. Klaus was the one that was supposed to be seeking revenge, not Elijah. What should Katherine be apologizing to Elijah for? Not waiting for him to become her knight in shining armor? Please.

"That's where's you're wrong, Katerina." He said his name curling around her Bulgarian name. "You're everything to me and it's better for you not to fight me."

Katherine raised her leg to kick Elijah in his most sensitive part to allow herself a few minutes to run, but Elijah caught her leg easily and it took all his will power not to break it in half. He had forgotten how much Katerina had changed, but if she wanted to play then so be it.

In the blink of an eye Elijah had placed a struggling Katherine over his shoulder and was taking her back toward his car, pining her legs down with his arm.

"Elijah!" she hollered as she tried to move, but Elijah's grip was too strong. "Put me down! I'm not some toy that you can do whatever you want to it! I'm Katherine Pierce, and I demand that you put me down or I swear-"

"That you'll what, Katerina?" Elijah asked with an amusing tone as he deposited Katherine into the passenger seat, a scowl on her pretty face. "Scratch me until your nails break? You don't have any power over me, Katerina you've never had. Especially now since you're suck a weak and delicate human."

"Don't call me that, she hissed. "My name is Katherine and I'm not weak or delicate!"

"You've always been Katerina to me." Elijah said enjoying watching her squirm.

She took a deep breath. "If you're going to kill me Elijah do it now and fast, please."

"No, I won't kill you, at least not yet."

Katherine cocked an eyebrow.

"Since you like to play games, I'll let you keep guessing Katerina all that you should know is that we're playing by my rules now." He said compelling her. "Sleep now, we have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

"Wake up."

As soon as Elijah said those words Katherine's eyes flew open as she looked around her surroundings. Trees, grass, a cow, even more trees, a horse. Where the hell were they? Had Elijah taken her this far off so that he could kill her and never find her body? Katherine gulped at the thought.

Elijah guessing her thoughts, merely chuckled. "No need to be so frightened, Katerina. I won't hurt you."

"Won't you?" she asked annoyed.

"Are you doubting my word?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because unlike some people, I actually keep my word."

Katherine scowled as she turned around hoping to see something other than cows, horses, and plants. She didn't really recognized the territory, but truthfully she hadn't been to Europe in years or anyplace else other than New York, Chicago, and Mystic Falls. Katherine noticed that Elijah had switched cars and was driving a smaller gray one that could barely fit two people and maybe a dog.

"Where the hell are we?" she finally forced herself to ask. She was hungry, cold, and she really wanted a shower.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Elijah said crisply as he drove the car through a narrow path through the forest. "We've both been here before."

Katherine frowned as she looked at her surroundings. It took her a minute to remember, she had run through these woods once with Elijah chasing her. Rose's cabin had been a few miles off. "England." She finally let out.

"Precisely, now Katerina do you remember that?" the woods disappeared and were replaced with a gray, stony-medieval looking castle that had, had its better days. It was poorly kept and at one point had been beautiful.

"It's the castle." She forced herself to say. "Where I meet you and Klaus."

Elijah looked at her, enjoying the displeased look on her face. "I guess the past has a way of catching up with you. Welcome home, Katerina."

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Home

Home

"You can't be serious," Katherine hissed as she stomped her foot on the freshly washed grass. Not caring that her shoes, her only fabulous pair of shoes at the moment were closed to being ruined.

Katherine not only felt hot and sweaty in the clothes that she had worn for two days, but she also felt faint though she didn't know if it was because of the lack of food or because of the news that she had just received that she was expected to live in the medieval castle that she had lived and flirted in 1492.

Katherine didn't know if it was Elijah's form of cruel punishment or some twisted revenge that Elijah had in mind.

"Oh, I'm completely serious, Katerina." Elijah said not even bothering to hide his amusement as he walked through the grass, not really caring that his expensive shoes were getting wet, he was a vampire he could always compel new ones, Katherine on the other hand. "This will be your, our new home for the next few weeks that is until I figure out what I'm going to do with you."

Katherine let out a sound that was between a snort and a wail of discomfort. "We are going to live here? Together?" she stared at the medieval castle who had seen better days and who looked capable enough of crumbling over them. She stared at Elijah hoping that he had changed his mind in the last five seconds. "Together?" she repeated again.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, yeah." She snapped. "I don't want to live with you!"

"Then by all means feel free to leave." Elijah said motioning to the plains and fields behind them, there wasn't a single house close by. "Though do try not to faint, I don't think anyone will see you if you do."

Katherine flushed as she stomped back towards the direction of the castle, Elijah was right and Katherine knew it. As a human she was helpless, vulnerable and she was putty in Elijah's hands.

Elijah chuckled. "I knew you would see it my way."

"Shut up." Katherine grumbled, she turned back to him. "How did you even find out that I was human so fast?"

"The lovely Elena." Was all Elijah simply said.

At the comment Katherine grew angry. "Of course the lovely Elena, god what a fool all you boys are, how does her dull sandpaper personality attract all of those men its ridiculous."

Elijah looked surprise at her outburst. "My, Katerina are you jealous of Miss Gilbert? Jealousy doesn't suit you my dear."

"No, of course not I'm ten times prettier than Elena." She pushed back a frizzy curl. "Or I was anyway. So cut the crap Elijah, are you going to offer me up to your little brother?"

"Aren't you eager?" Elijah didn't say anything for a couple of seconds until he helped Katherine relax by saying. "No, Klaus does not know. I have my own plans for you Katerina."

Katherine tried to ignore the chills going down her spine as she pathetically tried pushing the heavy oak door until Elijah merely opened it with a single tap of his fingertips. Ignoring the opened door, Katherine went inside.

Her brown eyes widened, the castle had seen better days. It looked like an old abandoned amusement park. There were a few oil paintings, ripped curtains, broken furniture, and hardly any sunlight. It was depressing already. "You expect me to live here?"

"I admit that it does need a little remodeling."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she turned back, this had once been the main entrance. She had meet Elijah and Klaus here and they had dance many dances. Everything had been so beautiful back then, now it was destroyed.

"Come Katerina," he said breaking her out of her trance. "Your room is this way."

* * *

The hallways were just as she had remember them, long, cold, and with an awful tapestry. The sun was already lowering over the horizon. Katherine felt shivers, didn't the castle have heaters? Was that Elijah's way of punishing her? Freezing her to death?

"This will be your room," Elijah said curtly as he pushed a wide oak door open and led Katherine into a small room. Her old room, she couldn't help but noticed. It had the same oak bed and chest of drawers and the thick green velvet curtains.

She stopped short, why was Elijah torturing her to remember the past?

"So this is your great plan?" she forced herself to ask. "Do you really want 1492 Katerina that bad? She's dead Elijah."

"I know that, Katerina." He said. "And that was not my intention at all, I know there's not a sense of good in you, this was the only decent room available unless you want to sleep with the mice."

Katherine scowled, but couldn't help but be hurt by his comment. Elijah nodded. "I made my point. Good evening." And he closed the door.

Katherine sighed as she looked around. She remembered this room all too well, Klaus had assigned this room to her after he had found out that she was his precious Petrova doppelganger.

"_Oh, Lord Klaus this is beautiful," Katerina tried to contain her squeals of joy as she opened a large velvet box and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace with a large ruby. She had never seen anything so expensive and so beautiful. "You shouldn't have."_

"_It was my pleasure." Klaus said in a fake tone as he slipped the necklace around her neck. "You are to be my wife after all, it's only natural that I give you presents."_

_Katerina blushed. She was going to be a wife! The wife of the Lord, she would never be looked down upon it would be like she had never been banished._

Katherine shook her head, she couldn't believe that at some point she had been that stupid and vulnerable. She peeled off her clothes and went into the bathroom and was relieved when she saw the bathtub and sink were modern and clean and there were even some shampoos and lotions.

Katherine let out a pleasurable squeal when the hot water hit her sore body, perhaps Elijah wasn't that bad, or perhaps he was, Katherine didn't know what to think. She closed her eyes, what would her life be for the next couple of weeks, would it be pleasant or horrendous?

Katherine didn't know what to think and she desperately wanted to be able to trust Elijah.

* * *

Elijah's own office, which was the same one he had used back in 1492 hadn't really changed much. He had compelled someone to clean his office, but not the rest of the castle and his office generally looked the same, a large bookcase filled with rare books, ancient furniture, and a world globe.

He rested his fingertip of his temple. To think that just two days earlier he was alone and now he was with Katerina, a very human Katerina. But Elijah was no fool, he knew that she wasn't the same Katerina. This Katerina was cruel, manipulative, and selfish. But despite her tough demeanor she had looked so vulnerable, so out of place-

Elijah shook his head. "Don't let her get into your head Mikaelson, not again."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Expected

Expected

The first thing that Katherine noticed as soon as she woke up was that she was hungry. No, she was starving. Damn, her pesky new human condition. She looked out the window of her bedroom and saw that the closest thing to food was a cow that was glaring at her from her open window and grass, lots and lots of grass.

She pulled back the curtain, looks like she would have to go down to the kitchen for some real food. She opened the closet half expecting to find 1492 style gowns, but was surprised when she found an array of shirts, jeans, and blouses all made of silk or other expensive cloth. At least Elijah had good taste, she had to admit grudgingly.

Katherine put on a pair of jeans and a clingy black blouse that showed off her breasts. She looked into the mirror and tried to rearrange her frizzy curls into a decent hairstyle, but gave up after fifteen minutes and sighed irritably, her hair had always been perfect.

Giving up, she put it into a high ponytail and headed towards the kitchen. It took her a little while to find the kitchen there were just so many hallways and secret passages, but finally she found it. The kitchen was modern, thank god with a refrigerator and a stove.

She could her feel her stomach grumbling even louder as she hastily opened the cabinets. She almost burst into tears when she saw that there were empty, she opened the refrigerator and the pantry with same results and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

Why did Elijah have to torture her like this, even decapitating her wouldn't be worse than starving her to death.

"Damn you!" Katherine hissed as she closed the cabinet door with a hard thud.

"Well, Katerina it seems that you're in a lovely mood this morning," Elijah said sarcastically as he came in, he was dressed perfectly in his suit already. "Why are you throwing a temper tantrum so early in the morning?"

Katherine stomped her foot angrily. "I am not throwing a temper tantrum!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ, now please stop acting like a child, Katerina and express what you want in words."

"I want food!" she snarled. "As it wasn't obvious." Her stomach was now making pathetic noises that sounded like a dying whale. She opened the cabinets dramatically. "Because if you haven't noticed you didn't buy me anything to eat. What do you expect me to eat, hay?"

Elijah blinked twice. "Ah, yes I forgot my apologies."

"You forgot?" Katherine snarled. "Elijah, if you're going to kidnapped me the least you can do is provide food."

"I'll take care of it Katerina." Elijah said firmly. "There will be food by this evening and I'll order some breakfast for you, no need to make a fuss. Besides we have more important things to discuss."

"Like?" she said grouchily. What could be more important than food?

"Like your stay here." Elijah said firmly. "I don't know for how long we are going to be enjoying each other's company but as you can see the place needs some tidying up."

"I can see." She said as she looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it was covered with cobwebs. "You definitely need maid service, or at least a cleaning service." Katherine brighten, maybe that's what Elijah had been trying to tell her, that he had hired maids that would treat her like a princess!

"I'm so glad that you think that way my dear." Elijah said, an evil twinkle in his eyes. "It will be your job to take care of the cleaning and maintenance of the castle during your stay here."

"What?" Katherine turned pale then red with fury. "Are you insane? Do I look like the maid service?"

Elijah took a step forward, almost in threat as he looked at her. "As long as you're here with me staying at my castle, and wearing the clothes that I have provided for you, you will do as I say Katerina." His jaw tightened. "If not I will be forced to kill you."

"I don't care!" she snapped back. "My life is meaningless if I'm not a vampire. So you can kill me and I won't care."

"Is that so?" Elijah grabbed the side of her throat and showed her his fangs. Katherine closed her eyes, sure that he was going to sink his fangs in her throat, but instead he simply landed soft, sweet kisses on the base of her neck.

Katherine flushed bright red. "You tricked me! You weren't really going to kill me."

Elijah looked amused as he petted her cheek. "What's the matter Katerina, I thought you liked to play games."

"Not with you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not anymore."

Elijah didn't even look bothered. "Understood, I'm going out, I suggest that you get started on your cleaning."

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business, Miss Pierce I won't go far." He said compelling her. "Stay in this house until I return."

* * *

"Damn jeans! Damn Elijah, damn weather!" Katherine wiped the sweat off her forehead as she put her mop down. As if it wasn't bad enough that Elijah was making her clean, the weather was terrible and she could barely move in her tight clothes.

She noticed that Elijah had left behind his button down shirt from last night draped over a chair. She peeled off her shirt and jeans and instead put on the shirt that barely covered her bottom. She smiled. "Perfect."

Katherine opened the small closet and let out a terrible scream that could have scared the devil. Elijah, who had only been a few blocks away used his vampire speed to catch up to Katherine in the living room.

He put a reassuring hand on Katherine's shoulder, grateful at least that she wasn't bleeding. "What's wrong?" he raised his head and saw that the closet that Katherine had been about to clean was covered in large, scary looking spiders. Elijah let out a laugh. "I can't believe this, the great Katherine Pierce afraid of a few measly spiders?"

"I'm not afraid!" she snapped. "They just . . . caught me by surprise that's all."

"Is that why you screamed so loudly?" he looked at Katherine and saw that she was only wearing his button down shirt, that barely covered the top of her fleshy thighs. "And why may I ask are you wearing my clothes?"

"It was hot." She said lamely. "And my clothes were uncomfortable to clean in."

"It's all right, Katerina." Elijah said, his eyes lowering slightly towards her shapely legs. "I don't mind."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Horses

Horses

"Niklaus," Elijah said as soon as he heard the phone being answered. From what he knew Klaus was still in New Orleans where he was being kept busy with Marcel and a pregnant Hayley.

"Big brother, to what do I owe this surprise?" Klaus sarcasm was clear. "I did miss your lovely voice."

"How are you?" Elijah said as he looked around the fields.

"Not too bad, Marcel is still being stubborn and Hayley is being a nuisance." Klaus explained.

Elijah closed his eyes and forced himself to ask, a question he hadn't asked since the late 15th century. "Klaus, have you heard anything about Katerina?"

"No, why have you?" he was suspicious.

"No, just curious, I assume you stopped chasing her."

Klaus gave a cold laugh. "Don't be stupid, Elijah, but don't fret as soon as I have a little free time, I'll continue my hunt for her. I won't stop until I rip open her bloody head."

Elijah's jaw tighten.

Elijah heard someone else talking on the other end. "I'll talk to you later big brother. Hayley just woke up."

Elijah hung up and he didn't say anything for a moment. Katerina was in danger, he wanted to get revenge against Katerina for running away all those centuries ago, but he didn't want her to die at Klaus hands. He needed to keep her safe.

* * *

When Katherine woke up the following morning, her entire body was sore and she didn't know if it was a lovely human side effect or if it was because she had cleaned the castle from top to bottom last night, or she cleaned out the places where it wasn't home to spiders. It shamed Katherine that her childhood phobia still haunted her and was an opportunity for Elijah to make fun of her.

She dressed carefully and went towards the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Elijah true to his word had gone shopping and bought her some food. Katherine took out a box of honey nut cheerios and served herself a bowl, now the only problem was that she couldn't cook.

Katherine looked around as she munched on her cereal, where the hell was Elijah? He must have gone out again, but because of his compulsion she couldn't leave. After breakfast she headed outside, maybe some fresh country air would do her good.

She noticed that the gardens and fields needed maintenance and Elijah better not make her clean and plant outside, she would murder him with a pick up ax if she had too. A large, brown well-kept horse shed was staring back at her.

Her heart gave out a jump, she loved horses she had, had a pony growing up, but she hadn't ridden one in so long. She opened the door and saw that there were actually two horse there. A large brown one, and smaller one, a female who was a black horse.

"Pretty girl." Katherine cooed as she touched the black's horse mane. The horse gave her an affectionate bump with her nose. "At least you like me." She sighed. "I wish I could ride you."

She briefly thought about taking her for a ride, but she hadn't ridden for so long she would probably break her neck, not to mention that Elijah would probably kill her himself.

"Your master is a meenie" She whispered. The horse seemed to nod in agreement.

* * *

Katherine found Elijah in his study, figures. Would it kill him to go outside to get some sun and fresh air? Did he honestly enjoy being there trapped inside the castle? Well, Katherine wasn't going to spend her precious human years cooped up.

Elijah looked surprise to see her, he thought that she was still upset because he had teased her about her fear of spiders. "Katerina, what are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow. "Though I'm glad you found some of your own clothes to wear, there's no shortage of food I hope."

"No," she snapped. She hated Elijah's dry sense of humor. "I was looking outside and I saw the horse stables."

"Yes?"

"Well, can I ride them, the black one?" Katherine asked, hating that she had to ask permission for everything.

"No." Came Elijah's swift reply.

"You have two!" she snarled. "You can let me borrow one for God's sake Elijah!"

"I can have a dozen horses and I would still not let you borrow one, Katerina." Elijah said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to run the risk of you leaving, even if you're under compulsion," he flipped through a page. "And having you live such a short human life because of your inability to control a horse would be tragic. Why don't you go to the library and read, expand your mind."

Katherine flushed. "You're such a jerk!"

"A jerk that has allowed you to live." Elijah called back.

* * *

After a few hours with no more of Katherine's whining, Elijah grew curious about her whereabouts. He knew that Katherine wouldn't be as stupid as to disobey his orders, not unless she wanted to be locked up in her room.

He pushed open the library door and held back a smile. Katherine had tossed half of the books from the shelves in anger and had rearrange them into a small fort, she had curled up into a ball of the floor.

"All the cleaning must have tired you out, figures you weren't meant for womanly things." Elijah picked her up his arms. She stirred, but didn't wake up. Elijah took her to her room and placed her on the bed. She was still deeply asleep.

Elijah pushed back a dark curl. "Even after all these years, you're still my beautiful Katerina."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Sleep

Sleep

Katherine opened her eyes slowly and she was greeted by the bright moon, she sat up confused. Was it nighttime already? When she sat up, she realize that someone had wrapped blankets around her tightly like a small burrito.

She was confused, she had been sleeping in the library, unless she had somehow sleepwalked up here-Elijah that was the first thing that came up, he must have brought her up here, but why though?

She tightened the blanket around her, even though it was summer she was still shivering. She looked at the clock besides her and saw that it was three in the morning, much too early to be awake.

She curled up into a small ball again. She would questioned Elijah in the morning.

As it turned out, she didn't have to wait long, at around seven when the sun was just beginning to go up, Katherine found herself waking up again. Her brown eyes opened and she found herself looking up towards a well, dressed man.

She let out a small yelp as she scurried over to the edge of the bed, "Elijah!" she snapped. "Don't do that."

"My apologies, Miss Pierce." He gave her an almost mocking bow. "I didn't realize that now as a human that you would let your fears get the best of you."

Katherine gave him an annoyed look. "You don't scare me, but speaking of which your conversation of topic made me want to ask something."

"What, pray tell?"

"Come on, Elijah don't play," Katherine gave a small chuckle. "We both know that you're not offering me to Klaus anytime soon, which means that you want something and I'm more than happy to oblige." She pulled down the covers so that she could show off her slim figure. "And the second that you turn me into a vampire again, I'm all yours we can do anything that you want-"

Elijah broke her off by chuckling, "Are you that desperate to become a vampire that you're willing to sell your soul, I would never thought you were that pathetic."

Katherine flushed. "I'm not selling anything!"

"On the contrary my dear, it seems that you were offering your body and your soul essentially for vampirism and don't look at me with your doe eyes, you're not fooling me."

"Fine." She snapped. "But any man with half a brain would want to have me."

"But I'm not just any man." Elijah said. "And honestly sweetheart, you are not my type."

"I was your type once," she said.

"That was a long time ago," Elijah said, he looked around the messy room. "Besides, you and I aren't going to be spending much time together, you should be thinking about your life Katerina, your future, your human life."

Katherine scowled. "What? Am I supposed to be thinking about a white picket fence and a dog, come on Elijah surely you're not that stupid to believe that I would be satisfied with that. That's pathetic even for you."

"Perhaps." He said. "I'll leave you to rest."

"Forget it," she grumbled. "I'll figure out a way to turn myself."

"Don't you dare!" he snarled, turning back to her.

"Or what?" Katherine shot back. "Afraid that you won't be able to control me once I become a vampire because if you think I'm going to stay weak and frail you are sadly mistaken!"

* * *

The anger and mood swings lasted all day, it wasn't until they sat down to dinner that the awkwardness had settled in. Katherine wondered why Elijah insisted that they had dinner together, especially since Elijah didn't need to eat and Katherine liked stuffing her face in private.

She finally looked up from her half eaten food, she noticed that Elijah hadn't eaten anything and had only drank his wine. Katherine wanted for the tension to be over, but no way was she going to apologize. "Look, can we forget about what happened this morning?" she tense up thinking that Elijah was going to put up a fight, but he didn't. He simply said "All right," which Katherine was grateful for since she wasn't in the mood to be fighting.

"So since we're going to be stuck with each for a few more days, why don't we do one of those famous small talks. What have you've been up too since 1492," she raised an eyebrow. "Pining over me."

Elijah gave her an amused smile. "You think too highly of yourself, well for a time my family and I settle down in New Orleans and then I went to Europe where I was quite . . . unstable."

"Elijah Mikaelson, unstable?" Katherine smirked. "Tell me what did you do?"

"What I did is not important, Katerina." Elijah said. "Or should I call you, Katherine? Though I don't really prefer it, from what I've heard you have had those Salvatore boys among other men wrapped around your little finger."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you jealous?"

"No, worried actually."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think the boys you have dated can really show you what love is," Elijah took a sip of his drink. "Not the way a man could, I believe."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Oh, and do you know such a man?"

Elijah didn't answer instead he stood up and kissed the side of her forehead. "Good night, Katerina. I apologize for our little spat earlier."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Running

**Running**

Katherine didn't know why, but she had this annoying, burning desire to ride a horse. More specifically the cute little black horse all alone in the horse shed. She didn't know why, maybe because she wanted to get under Elijah's skin or because she wanted to do something fun.

After becoming a vampire, she had rarely ridden except that one time when she had gone back home and she had seen her family killed, after that she had stuck to vamp speed and carriages.

But honestly after a whole week of speed reading through books and practically being Elijah's maid, she would practically beg for entertainment. Through her stay Katherine had found some interesting facts about Elijah, he almost had the same routine.

She knew that he fell asleep late around midnight reading books and doing stuck up, tiring Elijah-like stuff and he would wake up as fresh as daisy exactly eight AM. So Katherine had develop a plan in her head which really was more angelic than most of them. She would wake up at six and take the black horse (who she had nicknamed Mulan for some strange reason) out for a small ride along the castle grounds and bring it back about seven thirty and Elijah would never knew that she was missing.

Katherine felt a nervous sensation in her belly as she tip toed towards Elijah's bedroom on the second floor trying to keep her heartbeat down. These past few days she hadn't really disobeyed Elijah, but Katherine had guessed that if he was going to kill her, he would have done so already.

Katherine pressed her ear against the wall and heard the light snoring coming from his bedroom. She smirked, perfect sleeping like a baby.

As fast as her feet would take her she ran outside towards the horse shed, wondering if she had the right outfit for riding. Elijah had only bought her pretty tops, some nice jeans, but no boots or sneakers since he knew that she despised them so she had opted for flats instead.

The shed smell of hay and grass when she walked in, "Hey Mulan," she cooed as she petted the black horse's nose. She saw a saddle hanging on the wall and she carefully took it and put it on Mulan saying a quiet prayer of thanks that Mulan was actually cooperating.

"Let see if I can remember," she muttered to herself as she struggled to get on Mulan. The horse whimpered at the sight of stranger riding her, but she soon quieted down when Katherine started stroking her hair.

After walking back and forth in the shed for fifteen minutes, she exited the shed and it was safe to say that Katherine tasted freedom.

* * *

Like clockwork Elijah woke up at eight in the morning and he was showered and dressed by nine, he went into the kitchen and expected Katherine to be eating breakfast while pouting at him, but she wasn't in the kitchen.

That's weird, he thought. He checked the library, her room, the dining room, the gardens, and any place that she had cooped up in the past week, but she wasn't there. The castle grounds were large, but Katherine had never truly left until that moment.

Calm down, Elijah, Elijah reminded himself. She has been compelled, she can't leave the castle grounds.

He turned towards the window and saw that the horse shed doors were open. Elijah could feel his mouth tightening, she wouldn't have dare to take the horses without his permission would she? Of course she would.

"I'm going to strangle her skinny, little neck!"

* * *

Katherine in her subconscious knew that she was lost, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Had they had pass that tree already? She squinted. She thought so, but then again all trees looked the same.

The sun was coming up again and she guessed it was way past 7:30 a nervous knot twisted in her stomach. Mulan started whining about being hungry.

"Quiet, Mulan, I'm trying to concentrate," Katherine looked around the fields, this couldn't all be Elijah's property could it? She frowned. Maybe she should go left. . .

"Katerina!"

Opps.

Elijah was practically pouncing on her, he was riding his other horse in a suit, if Katherine wasn't so modified about her faith she would probably burst out laughing. "You found me." She quipped.

"Yes, I found you," Elijah said irritated. "When did I give you permission to take my horse-"

"Mulan."

"Excuse me?"

"I named her Mulan."

Elijah seemed to grow even more irritated, he turned around quickly. "Let's go, and don't you ever go against my wishes again-"

"Excuse me?" Katherine hissed at him, her anger returning. "When did I became your slave? Just because I'm human doesn't mean that I become your property Elijah! If I remember correctly you forced me to come with you, because of your stupid revenge fantasy you had playing in your head-"

"I did not-"

"Oh, please don't even try to deny it, it's pathetic," Katherine's voice rose. "You know why you're still after me, because I refused to let you protect me and die for your brother that was my mistake, trying to live. Newsflash Elijah I have never and will never be a damsel in distress, so if you're expecting to play the role of prince charming you better get another girl."

"What happened to you, Katerina?" Elijah turned to her, even though his voice was firm, his eyes were sad. "You used to be so polite, so gentle-"

"So foolish, a love sick idiot yeah I was," Katherine spat. "I'm not that way anyone, you and your brother did me a favor, you force me to grow up."

* * *

Katherine and Elijah didn't speak for the rest of the day, they were both too angry with each other, but Katherine knew that they would both get rid of their tempers in the morning. When she came downstairs for breakfast she found several suitcases in the foyer.

"There you are," Elijah said as he stepped inside.

She frowned. "Are we going on a trip?"

"No, I'm going on a trip, an extended trip," Elijah corrected. "You were right, Katerina I was trying to make you something that you're not and for that I apologize as well as for being held against your will."

Katherine looked confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Katerina, that your free you can do whatever you want to be, you can enjoy your human life or find a vampire to turn you." He handed her a small suitcase. "It's filled with money, clothes, whatever you may need and with it my apologies."

Katherine gaped. He was seriously leaving her? That little coward. "Elijah you don't have to leave, you're not that bad, and I kind of like it here."

"I've made up my mind." He kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Katerina."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Holidays

Holidays

Six months. It had been six long, agonizing months since Elijah left her. Well, left might not have been the best word to use, he had practically kicked her out, but at least he had given her some money, but still Katherine couldn't understand that man.

She had made such a fuss about not staying with him and then he had just left her, just like that after Katherine told him the blunt truth, that she didn't owe him anything and that she hadn't done anything for trying to save her life. But apparently Elijah couldn't handle the truth or the pressure, so he had left. The little coward.

Katherine had contemplated on leaving she really had, but she hadn't because of two options. One the minute she stepped out of the manor she was dead meat and all the vampires that she had pissed off, not to mention Klaus would come for her, and two she wouldn't give Elijah the satisfaction of getting rid of her that easily.

So she had stayed in that castle alone for six long months with only the horses for company waiting for Elijah's return. But the months past and Elijah didn't return and Katherine seemed to grow more frustrated, she should be finding a vampire to turn her, not waiting around for a man that didn't care about her. But still she waited.

Soon the summer turned to fall and the weather got colder and Katherine found herself being copped up inside, reading books and going through Elijah's old journals and flinching every time she heard a sound, thinking that it might be Elijah.

She could feel her anger and frustrating growing by the time that December rolled by, he's not going to come back, Pierce, she scolded herself, one month, she told herself, she was going to wait for him until the end of December.

Katherine had kept the castle clean, mostly because she was afraid that if she didn't the mice and spiders would come back, but also because she wanted the castle to look nice, as beautiful as it had been back in the 15th century.

Katherine felt an empty pit in her stomach when Christmas Eve came, she felt so lonely, not to mention that she felt stupid for waiting this long, Katherine didn't wait this long for anybody especially for man!

Katherine was curled up with a book when she heard a click sound of a door opening and only one other person had the key, she sat up in anticipation as she went towards the doorway and smoothed her curls and tried not to look too eager.

The door opened and she heard laughing, Elijah's laugh and she stiffened, a woman's laugh. Elijah came into the castle wearing a thick coat and followed by a beautiful, blond woman. Katherine scowled, feeling like an angry wife.

Elijah stopped short when he saw her, truly surprise. "Katerina, what are you doing here? I thought you had left already."

"Unfortunately not, did you have a nice trip?" she turned towards the woman. "Who's your friend?"

"Clarissa." Clarissa gave her a dazzling smile as she offered her hand, Katherine didn't shook it.

Clarissa noticed the tension in the room and cleared her throat. "I'm going to put my stuff in our room, Elijah." Clarissa emphasized the word our.

Elijah nodded, but his eyes never left Katherine. She was wearing jeans and a bulky sweater, apparently since she was human now she got cold a lot easier.

When Clarissa left, she snapped. "Who the hell is she?"

"Calm yourself, Katerina." There was an amused smile playing on his lips. "You sound like a jealous wife, and Clarissa is a very good friend of mine and a witch."

"Oh, please like I would ever be jealous of that bottled blond," she snapped. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you were expecting me," Elijah said coolly. "I thought you were annoyed by my presence and I gave you permission to leave, so what are you still doing here?"

"I-"she trailed off, she really didn't have a good reason now, she looked especially pathetic waiting for him when he had his darling Clarissa. "I'm just going to go catch the first plane back home, happy holidays-"

He grasped her arm firmly. "You can't leave!"

"You're the one kicking me out!" Katherine said.

"I'm not kicking you out, I was just curious about what you were still doing here," he said patiently. "And you can't go because it's raining and its Christmas Eve, you need to stay for dinner and the night as well."

Katherine didn't budge. "Don't make me compel you."

"Fine." She said. "I think the three of us will have a lovely meal."

* * *

Awkward was the best way to describe the scene in the dining room, hardly anyone was paying attention to the lavish dinner that Elijah had compelled a few gourmet cooks to make, instead they were staring at each other.

Clarissa was next to Elijah and was patting his hand gently and making little jokes. And Elijah looked so happy that Katherine wanted to stab the fork into his eyes.

"So Clarissa." Katherine played with her mashed potatoes. "Have you and Elijah known each other long?"

"Not really." Clarissa said. "About six months."

Bastard. All men were the same.

"So are you Elijah's sister?" she guessed.

"No," Katherine responded sweetly. "I'm many things to Elijah his damsel in distress, his maid, his prisoner, and more recently his lover."

Clarissa looked startled.

"Katherine," Elijah said sharply. "Kitchen, now."

"Excuse us a moment." Katherine followed Elijah into the kitchen, knowing that she had crossed a line. She began to wash the empty, dirty glasses in the sink. "Problem?"

"What is going on with you?" he snapped. "You're being rude."

"I'm being rude, you're the one who dumped me here."

"I didn't ask you to stay here!"

"Don't worry, I'm regretting it . . . Ow!" Katherine suddenly yelped. She had held a wine glass too tightly and had accidently broken it, now there was blood running all over her hands. "Crap," she dried her hands in a towel, but they were still bleeding. "Do you have a band aid?"

Elijah bit into his wrist. "Here, drink." Katherine looked startled. "Drink, it will make you feel better."

Katherine lowered her lips on his wrist and she began drinking his blood, Elijah closed his eyes and started rummaging a hand through her hair. She looked at him. "This better not be turning you on."

"Not in the least."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. England

England

Clarissa wasn't happy. And when she wasn't happy well everyone should fear her wrath, if they had thought she hadn't noticed whatever was going on between Katherine and Elijah, they were wrong. Clarissa had noticed, she noticed anything.

But that only seemed to anger her more, why was Elijah so interested in that pathetic human girl when he had her? Why had he invited her to his castle if he knew that Katherine would be there? Was he trying to make her jealous?

Well, she was no one's toy and she liked Elijah, and she had a feeling that the curly haired bitch didn't play fair, and Clarissa knew how to handle bitches.

She could hear them arguing in the kitchen, she grabbed Katherine's goblet and a small vial from her purse. The vial was filled with small crushed herbs that also worked as a poison. She added a little bit to Katherine's goblet and sat back.

She watched in pleasure when Katherine finished her drink later on.

* * *

Katherine felt that she was coming down with something last that same evening. She was curled up on the couch, not even angry that Clarissa and Elijah were probably drooling over each other.

"Katerina?" Elijah suddenly said. "Are you ill?"

"No," she snapped. "Not that you care."

"Of course I care you silly girl." He pressed a hand against her forehead. "You're burning up." Without a second thought, he picked her up in his arms.

"Elijah," she squirmed. "What the hell?"

"You need to be in bed." He simply said as he plopped her on the bed and handed her a blanket. "It's probably just a cold."

Katherine snuggled into the pillows feeling better already. She closed her eyes slowly as Elijah whispered. "Sleep, Katerina."

* * *

"Katerina?" Katherine's eyes slowly opened and it took a while for her vision to settle. When it did she saw Elijah's worried face. "Elijah?" she murmured.

"I'm here." He pressed a hand to her forehand and she started shaking. "You're burning up."

"Everything hurts." Katherine said. "My body, everything."

"How could you have possibly gotten sick?" he asked. "The food and the wine tasted fine."

"I don't know." She shivered. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No one is going to die, stop being so dramatic." he scolded.

"Can I ask you something?" Katherine asked. "Why didn't you kill me when you found out I was human? Why did you go through this whole charade?"

"Because," Elijah answered her honestly as he pushed back a sweaty curl. "I wanted to trust you."

"So much for that," she said sarcastically. "Everything hurts."

Elijah grew desperate, what had made Katherine so sick? He knew the cooks, didn't have anything to do with the meal, but he had sense how upset Clarissa had gotten with Katherine's mere presence. . .wait, Clarissa.

"What is it?" she murmured.

"Clarissa," Elijah stood up. "She was the only one that was alone with our food and she once admitted to me that she had a jealousy issues."

* * *

"Clarissa?"

Clarissa turned around when she heard Elijah's voice, he sounded angry and upset and Clarissa knew that something was the matter. "Yes?"

Elijah pressed her against the wall. "What did you do to Katherine? Answer me!"

"Nothing," she choked out. "I swear." He tightened his grip. "All right, fine I gave her poison, I'm sorry-"

Elijah didn't give her time to respond as he rip open her head from her body. "You are not forgiven."

Elijah didn't even bother cleaning up the body, she didn't matter. Katherine needed him now. He walked back into her bedroom and froze, he couldn't hear a pulse and Katherine's eyes were staring back at the ceiling. She was dead.

"No," Elijah started shaking her awake. "No, Katerina, no please . . . I'm sorry. Wake up, please, sweetheart-"and that's when he remembered the vampire blood.

* * *

Katherine's eyes opened as she let out a gasp, she looked around and realized her surroundings. What was happening? Was she dead? The pain that she had felt was so horrible, she would have begged for death.

"Katerina?" Elijah steadied her. "Katerina, look at me."

Her fearful eyes settled on Elijah's anxious ones. "Am I alive?" she squeaked.

He nodded, the color seemed to be returning to his cheeks. "I had thought that I had lost you forever, I wasn't sure," he broke off. "You're in transition."

"Am I?"

"It's the only reasonable explanation of why you have woken up," he handed her a blood bag. "Drink."

Katherine hungrily grabbed the blood bag from him, the familiar hunger soon returning. "I'm a vampire." She smiled, she had been lucky that she had drank vampire blood before Clarissa had poisoned her drink. Her look hardened. "And Clarissa?"

"You don't have to worry about her," Elijah said coolly. "I took care of her."

"Noble Elijah."

"You're forgiven," Elijah blurted out, when Katherine looked confused he elaborated. "About what you did back in 1492. About running away, it was selfish of me to ask you to wait. And you staying here for six months-"

"Wait," Katherine gave a low chuckle. "You think I stayed because I felt guilty? No, I didn't stay because of that."

"Then why did you stay?"

Katherine leaned forward. "For you my lord."

"Katerina." He murmured. "I can't."

"Elijah," she almost whispered. "Please gives us a chance, give me a chance."

Elijah closed his eyes as he slowly kissed her, while pressing her against the bed, their clothes soon leaving their bodies as they remembered 1492.

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Come on my lord," Katherine looked back flirtatiously at Elijah who was riding his own horse, Devon just a few feet away from her. "I'm sure you can do better than that!"

A year had passed since Katherine had been turned into a vampire and she could safely say that she felt better than she had in ages, she had Elijah's love back and she in return had given him love back. She would have never thought possible that after 500 years she would learn to love again.

The fields in England were glossy and bright as if they were cheering for them, Katherine would miss them when she and Elijah left for Paris the following week.

The castle that had once been a token of hardship and suffering was now their home, their beautiful home of hope and promises.

"Why do I always end up chasing you my dear, Katerina?" he asked as he stopped his horse in front of hers until they were facing each other.

"Because Elijah that's the game," Katherine gave him a coy smile.

"Well, my dear the game is over," Elijah pressed his lips slightly on hers. "And it seems I have won."

**The End**

We've reached the end, hope you guys enjoyed this short story!


End file.
